duskfandomcom-20200214-history
General Backgrounds
Allies *unlimited at creation *unlimited via XP (2 xp each) *provide 1 ally per dot *allies must be actual characters played by self or other player Allies are not cabal, coterie, motley, pack mates or family. They are other characters willing to use their resources and skills to help you. Each dot adds a single ally or friend willing and able to lend assistance when called upon. Must be an actual character (played by self or other) noted on sheet but can be pre-spent up to reserve slots for allies earned via roleplay. New allies can (and should) be purchased for 2 xp each. If an ally is killed or retired or otherwise becomes a non-ally, erase their name and you may add a different ally to slot without extra XP cost. Contacts *unlimited at creation *unlimited with XP (but only 5 per type of contact) *actual players are not required. They can simply be included in history/wiki notes *each dot lowers difficulty to acquire applicable information or equipment *can have multiple types of contacts; take each type as separate on sheet A single individual or group with whom you have connections. They possess useful information, equipment or skills. Unlike allies, contacts do not need to be actual characters, simply noted on sheet. The more dots invested in contacts, the more connections and useful information, equipment and assistance you can gain. Need to be explained in your history/background. Enemies (Adversarial background, add freebies rather than cost them) *unlimited at creation but will only provide max of 7 freebies *do not require xp to add to sheet- add them whenever its applicable with roleplay *enemies must be actual characters played by self or another player. *lose 1 dice to all non-intimidation social rolls with someone who considers you their enemy; they also lose 1 dice to all non-intimidation social rolls with you should you consider them an enemy as well. The opposite of allies, these are characters that are willing to use their skills and resources to hurt you. They may not want your dead but they certainly want to see you fail. They must be played by another character (yours or someone elses) and noted on both sheets. Enemy relationships might go both ways or be one sided, however. Enemies do not cost XP to buy, but if taken at creation, each enemy adds 1 freebie points as with flaws. Enemies earned post-creation do not provide XP. Faerie Blood (taken from "The Enchanted" p. 71) *max of 5 at creation *must be purchased at creation and supported by detailed history and concept *does not lower banality by itself *the merit Faerie Kinain provides first dot of Faerie Blood automatically- its required to buy more. You are descended from the Fae and considered kinain by them. The amount of fey blood determines how closely related to the Fae you are. This is an ability that Kithain can Ken (perception+kenning dif 10 -dots of Faerie Blood) and may cause them to seek you out in ways both helpful and harm. Faerie-blooded Garou -can- buy kinain merits and Fae gifts but not as starting characters. They are almost always unaware kinain until they are approached in-game by Changelings. The merit Faerie Affinity is particularly applicable for characters with Faerie Blood. Faerie Blood must be taken at character creation. Faerie Blood is most common in the Fianna but can appear in the Silver Fangs (esp Sidhe blood), the Get of Fenris (esp Troll blood), the Silent Striders (esp Eshu & Sluagh blood), the Uktena (esp Eshu & Nunnehi) and Wendigo (esp Nunnehi) without a stretch of the HST's imagination. You must take the 4 point merit Faerie Kinain to take the Fae Blood background. You cannot have Fae Blood without being Kinain, and you cannot be Kinain without having Fae Blood. Faerie Blood (1) A faint trace of Faerie blood from a distant ancestor that has skipped several generations to you. You might be slightly more creative and imaginative than the average mortal or werewolf, but not much more. You can buy one type of Fae gift Faerie Blood (2) A strong glimmer of Glamour pours through your veins. You had probably had at least one Changeling among your great-grandparents. You can buy two types of Fae gifts Faerie Blood (3) You possess enough blood of the Fae to probably attract the attention of Changelings (Per + Kenning dif 7) and for them to develop some kind of interest in you (which isn't always a good thing). Most kinain who become involved in the affairs of the local Changelings for any length of time have at least this much Faerie blood. You can buy up to three Fae gifts. Faerie Blood (4) You had an influential grandparent or one of your parents was Kithain. If you Faerie Blood background is combined, chances are one or more Changelings are going to try and claim you as a Dreamer and possibly a paramour or other type of ally or companion. If this happens, you might find your duties to our pack, kinfolk, sept falling into consistent conflict with the fancies and expectations of the Changeling who claimed you. You can buy up to 4 Fae gifts. Faerie Blood (5) You are the child of two Kithain. Everything described just above is possible but even more so. Changelings might possibly vie with each other to claim you, either through combat, intrigue or seduction. Your duties to your pack, kinfolk and sept will definitely be compromised by the expectations of the Changelings who consider you "theirs." You can buy up to 5 Fae gifts. Should something happen and you are declared ronin or otherwise cast out of garou society, at least one faction of the kithain would not hesitate to claim you as their own. Fame You are some type of celebrity in your profession or occupation. This often gives you special treatment by both NPCs and PCs. Library You own a library of mystical lore which allows you to research supernatural lore related both to your own kind and perhaps other venues. See MtA Rev p. 121 for more details. Mentor *covers both normal mentors for your venue or even those from a different venue. *must be an established character played by self or someone else. *cubs -must- have a mentor and buy the background to cover their mentor's rank. *The number of dots invested count towards the mentor's rank. (1=cliath, 5=elder for Garou as example) An older, wiser elder who advises and educates you. Child mages, Garou cubs and similar types of characters must have mentors (even Shadow Lord cubs- they just have to buy the merit as well). You must ask the player of said mentor permission to take them as such and work out how/when mentoring will take place. If a mentor character is unexpectedly dropped/retired and staff replace the mentor with one of their own characters or ask another player to step in and someone of higher rank takes over in-game, there is no xp cost to raise background. Just be sure to adjust sheet accordingly. Resources Your personal wealth/income and ability to buy your own possessions. Unless your venue has special limitations (Werewolf does for some) you can take up to 5; just do a good job explaining how and why your character has access to so much money in your history. Keep it believable for the concept. Spirit Guide *﻿max 3 at creation *max of 5 with XP; increasing above 3 requires HST approval and very good story reasons. Like familiar spirits, a guide is not necessarily part of the Umbrood. Chimera and ghosts can also serve as spirit guides if a character's background allows for it or someone opts to make an actual spirit guide character for someone else. Guides come to characters during dreams, vision quests, personal meditation but rarely manifest especially in the physical realm. They can communicate through images, symbols, sounds, words. They are subtle and elusive and have their own agenda that is not necessarily in the character's immediate self-interest. They do not meet the criteria of allies; they are not interested in the well-being of the character as much as they are interested in seeing the character develop a certain way or even accomplish specific goals. Staff might sometimes throw characters plot hooks via their spirit guides; to decipher these visions, a roll of perception + enigmas is required, difficulty set by the staff member. Category:backgrounds